


Behind the Broom Shed

by mchoule



Series: 25 Days Before Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV Child, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur and Molly are cooking, James and Scorpius are besy eating each other, and Five-year-old Louis is bored. He seeks his cousin Hugo. 24 days before Christmas universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Broom Shed

"I'm booooored." I say of my most plaintive voice.

"Louis chéri, why don't you go play outside? I think I saw Hugo going into the broom shed. You like your cousin Hugo don't you?"

That's my mommy, she always calls me chéri. It's French for sweetie ya know. She's beautiful my mommy. I want hair just like hers, all blonde and long and shiny, but Dommy says long hairs are for girl. I don't believe her, I saw pictures with daddy and he had long red hair. If he can have hair like that, I can too.

"Don't want to."

I cross my arm to show her I'm not going to go outside. It's too cold.

"Well go see if your father's need anything. He was with your Uncle Ron in the basement. You can't stay here; Granny and I are busy cooking."

In the living room, James and his friend Scorpius are doing weird things with their mouths. It's like mommy and daddy, but it's two boys and it's not really the same. It's like James is trying to swallow Scorpius whole.

"YEURKKK!"

They finally separating. It's funny because Scorpius is all red, like a tomato. "Go away, bug." James says.

Scorpius hit him behind the head, but I'm already out the door.

Grownups are so weird, trying to eat each other like that. I'll never, ever, do something that gross.

It the kitchen, mommy and granny are still cooking, and I don't want to go back to the living room.

"Where's Hugo, Mommy?"

He is my favourite cousin. He is the coolest of all, and he never mind me around.

"I already told you five minutes ago that he was outside."

When I'm about to get out, I hear granny behind me. "Don't forget you coat. And don't play behind the broom shed, it's too dangerous. You wouldn't want some of those big icicles to fall on you won't you?" And she turns to mommy. "I'm telling Arthur to get rid of those for ages—"

It's so cold outside that I'm shivering.

I run to the broom shed, but Hugo is not inside. I look around, and I finally found him. He is sitting with a book.

"Hugo," I cry, "you're sitting under the icicles!"

He raises his head. "Eh?"

"The icicles! They could fall on you and kill you!"

"Oh you're right," he tells me, "we shouldn't be here."

He gave me his hand and she is hot against mine. It's not fair he can use magic and not me.

"Come," he says, "I think Aunt Ginny is here. Maybe she can make us some hot chocolate."

"The cranberry one?"

"Of course, if you want."

"Yeah! First one inside win!"

And just like that, I am running towards the Burrow.

I was there before him, so I win. Neat isn't it?

END


End file.
